Keeping a forgotten promise, So unMikanish!
by AilesGrise
Summary: You are ruling out my chances Mikan! You are so damn drop dead gorgeous, so five years from now, you are goin' to marry a PRINCESS and live happily ever after,What about ME? So just stop using your Boyish charm when you are actually a girl"-Tsubasa  JK!
1. Chapter 1

LOST and FOUND

* * *

><p>Hey! everyone! this is my first time writing a fanfic. first of all, I don't like the title, so if any one can help me out with this, I'll be more than happy. I will continue this fiction only if readers like it . I am willing to accept any suggestions to improve my writing. But please be nice! hehehehe! If you dont like the plot just let me know...And those who took time to read my story , Thanks a TON! You don't know what it means to me!<p>

Oh and by the way!

Disclaimer!

I don't own gakuen alice or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>"This man sitting in front of the camera right now is just a normal human being like you and me.<p>

Name: Sadao hoshi

Age: 39

Height: 5' 7"

Eye color: Brown

Occupation: Dentist

YUP! Perfectly normal!

Or Is he really?

This man here ladies and gentlemen! Had to wear skirts when he was a kid!

Rather he was forced to dress up like girls.

Why you ask?

Let's hear it from himself."

The location seemed somewhat like a news room with a woman in her twenties in a white button down shirt and plaid black skirt which complemented her perfect black hair shining in the studio lights .There was a man seated on the other end of the jelly bean shaped table dressed in a black business suit with brown hair which were neatly groomed to one side of his face giving him a gentlemanly appearance. The gentle smile he had could melt anyone, literally. The lady behind the silver table shifted in her chair and smiled gently at the gentleman sitting besides her , anticipating the addressed man to take his turn and speak up.

He gave a light chuckle at the way question was thrown at him.

EXAGGERATED!

" Yes, its true! I had to wear girly clothes when I was a kid! I had to do everything a girl did. I joined ballet classes, had to learn to play piano, and had long hair , Very long indeed! Hehehe. But it wasn't forced, it was just for my own well being."

He smiled at the interviewer knowing well enough that the audience might be anxious to hear the rest of the story. So just like an experienced storyteller he took a pause to let the people feed on the suspense. It wasn't long enough before he continued again.

"We all live in a society. And to be a part of it we need to be accepted by all the members. We have to behave accordingly.

But eversince I got control over my senses. I knew that something was wrong somewhere. I wasn't what I looked like! Tricky...eh? Well! To simplify it, Lets put it this way. I, was born a girl! -pause-

But then I did everything that boys do! Its hard to explain but I was a manly girl. I still remember. When I was fifteen . I groped a girl. Believe me! That was embarrassing. To cut it short, I was a boy trapped inside the wrong body. I was disgusted at my appearance. I didn't want any of that. And all those pubic changes made it worse. It might seem funny but when I had my menarche, I thought I was goin to die. As the time passed by, I sunk more into depression. I tried to commit suicide several times. I threw unnecessary tantrums and what not! And finally my parents decided that it was time we saw a psychiatrist or a doctor. That was the first time I heard of Sex alignment. And the rest is history! That was a new beginning for me. I was one happy man! Hahaha! I still am ."

-SWITCHED OFF-

The screen of the plasma T.V turned black all of a sudden and in front of it , stood a smug looking twelve year old Tsubasa with a playful goofy grin on his face. He crossed his arms in front of his chest feeling proud for driving his little sister insane.

Just opposite him, a visibly pissed ten year old Mikan was sprawled all over the now she was glaring daggers at his SO-MUCH-FOR-A-NORMAL-FREAK type of brother.

"Why did you do that for? You ape with a purple ass!"

No doubt she was pissed!

Tsubasa on the other hand just snickered at her choice of words.

and playfully ruffled mikan's auburn hair.

"Awwwwwww! When did you invent this one? Genius!"

She slapped his hand off and gave him an annoyed look.

"Shut up! Before I start calling you names."

Tsubasa mocked as if he was scared.

"Oh boy! I am really SCARED! "

Just like a bolt from the blue, Mikan grabbed his collar , bringing him to the same level as hers.

"Grrrrrrrr! What do you want? Baka?"

Sensing that he might have gone a little too far. He gently loosened her fingers one by one with his own hands , thus freeing himself.

But continued nonethless.

" Ahem! Honourable Miss. Mikan Sakura .Don't even think about this allignment thingy. .NOT.!", he said waving his finger in front of her face . "Oh! I almost forgot Your BOYFRIEND called up!"

He winked at her but was frozen at the spot when he sensed a dark aura surrounding her.

Her hands balled up into a fist and her eyebrows twitched!

Not a good sign!

Nah! Not at all!

She smiled diabolically and stood up on the couch so she was a bit taller than tsubasa.

She smirked and he gulped! AND .

-BLACK OUT-

"Ow!Ow!Ow!

-LIGHTS ON-

Mikan went out of the lobby , leaving a Tsubasa crying waterfalls with three lumps of the size of a tennis ball on his head!

"What SNIFF Was SNIFF-That SNIFF For!"

She looked over her shoulder, her auburn tresses cascading over her shoulders, and flashed a smugly smile before closing the door behind her.

Tsubasa puffed his cheeks and was sure that she was probably Muaaaaaaahahahaha-ing inside her head right now!

Mikan ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door behind her on entering. Her eyes searched for something in the disarray of random things. In one end of the room lay a heap of clothes. She remembered taking them out of her closet earlier. She practically dived into the heap looking for something to wear, that was not girly. However, everything there was officially MADE FOR GIRLS! Thanks to her mother, who tried everything in the world to make her behave like a girl, with no success what so ever! Finally, her eyes spotted a black T-Shirt With " Little Devil" imprinted on its front. She had sneaked into his brother's room just to get her hands on this one. She paired it with denim capris and tied her shoulder length hair into a high pony.

Without even losing a second, she stormed out of her room, and into the kitchen , where her mom was cleaning the dishes. She had to seek her permission to go out. Mikan entered the kitchen and tugged at her mother's apron.

" MOM! Tsubasa was being a pest again. And Yeah! - I am going out to rob Natsume! In lieu of saving him from those Bullies!"

She gave a smug look at that last part while Yuka just sweat dropped!

*Is she just ten?*

She wiped her hands with the towel and bent down to get to the same level as Mikan. She chuckled a little before zipping up her daughter's capris, Earning a glare from her.

" MOM! Don't do that! Its embarassing!" with this she slapped away her hand and huffed in annoyance.

Yuka smiled brightly at her caressing her left cheek.

"But it would have been more embarassing if a guy told you that your zip is undone! "

She said suppressing her laughter.

Sensing defeat Mikan put a FULL STOP to it.

" Whaterver MOM! Be quick and permit me to go out , And I am taking YES for an answer."

Mikan tapped her right foot impatiently on the floor , her arms crossed over her bosom.

"-SIGH- Just remind me who's the mom here?"

Yuka mumbled under her breath to no one in particular.

" MOOOOOOOOOOMMM!"

Mikan's loud rambling snapped her back to reality.

"OH! Yes Yes! You can go! But be back by seven!"

Yuka pinched her lightly on the nose, which made her crinkle it up, a reaction anyone would adore!

"Bye! MOM!"

Mikan was gone in seconds leaving her mother all by herself.

Before She could take a sigh of relief , in came a ghostly looking tsubasa pointing at the door that just banged after a certain brown eyed girl thundered out!

"Where did she go?"

"Natsume , Of course!"

She replied clapping her hands in glee while tsubasa just sighed.

"I should've known. Who else would risk their butts being around that kickass brat. And when I say kickass, I really mean it! She kicks real HARD ! - And for no reason at all."

* * *

><p>Author's note: I know , Natsume being saved by MIKAN ? and bullies? CRAP!<p>

But have faith in me guys! Its just the start, things will eventually change when they are older!

and Sorry for any mistakes!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**_I cry standing in the rain,_** _**So that no one **** can see my tears!**_

_** It hides the hurt hidden behind this facade!**_

It had been raining all day long in tokyo and now it was already dark. The sky was painted beautifully despite the bolts that struck every now and then. Midnight blue, black, grey, silver, every shade of black was layered in an artistic way, Moon shining through black misty trails of wandering clouds was in its Queen like glory. Everything on the earth turned half silver, emitting light of its own. Leaves looked like blades with lustrous edges, Dew drops had started clustering over grass, skidding like shining pearls. Whenever the rain drops merged with silvery water in one of the puddles , small waves emerged elegantly like a flowing gown of a princess dancing to a melodious tune. Peaceful without obstruction from any human activity. The calm of the place was suddenly broken when footsteps were heard from a certain direction. A silhoutte of a girl appeared from around the corner of the road . Her wet clothes were clinging tightly to her curves and her bare feet splashed water with her every step. Curls of her long hair were visible even in the dark. The moon worked its magic on her , making her shine like a divine damsel, nothing less! Her head was bent as if she was tired and exhausted or maybe HURT! She let her body lose and slumped down in the middle of the alley with a thud , and stayed there, just like that for GOD-KNOWS how long!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, In a huge 5-star hotel , a 17 year old lad was standing against the glass window or rather an entire glass wall . The room was dark except a dimly lit table lamp. The lights from the whole city were shining in his crimson eyes, that were lost in a territory of unfamiliar thoughts . He probably looked like Adonis in human form, lustrous like a golden idol who was keenly observing the glistening water droplets that tainted the glass window and was tracing the path of one of them with fingertip of his index finger when the door banged open , bringing him out of trance.<p>

"NATSUME! Next time , remind me to get you a hearing aid!"

Natsume's lips curved up in a gentle smile when his eyes met cerulean ones. His best friend Ruka was heading towards him with a big frown on his face.

"Wipe that idiotic smile off your face right now! Not goin' to fall for it again!" Ruka switched on the lights and stood in front of natsume with his arms crossed against his chest.

Natsume smirked , A trademark sign that he has come up with a good comeback. "Why? You were missing me babe? Or just afraid to sleep alone?"

Ruka blushed beet red when he finally understood what natsume actually meant.

"Shut up! I've got some news, Dumbass!"


	3. Lost pieces of the puzzle

**_Ahem! here's the third chapter! _**

**_To make up for the super short 2nd chapter I'll try to make this one a little longer! _**

**_THANKYOU so much to all those who reviewed! its like fuel! It keeps me goin' for miles!_**

_**If you find my writing boring! Just let me know! In last chapter I was just experimenting if I could write stuff like that!**_

_**So on with the chappie!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Natsume smirked , A trademark sign that he has come up with a good comeback. "Why? You were missing me babe? Or just afraid to sleep alone?"

Ruka blushed beet red when he finally understood what natsume actually meant.

"Shut up! I've got some news, Dumbass!"

Natsume just shrugged it off and gave an indifferent look.

"I guess that could've waited for the morning! You see, unlike you, normal people sleep at nights."

Ruka let out an exasperated sigh and combed his hair with his fingers, lights from the outside brightened his face!

His looked very diligent, his eyes showed that he was worried about his best friend. He looked at natsume and then outside the glass, and started speaking softly.

"I saw the lights of your room on so ... I just ... You were thinking about that again? Weren't you?"

Natsume examined his expressions from the corners of his eyes. The atmosphere was getting really heavy.

He knew he couldn't get away from Ruka. He possibly couldn't lie to him. Heck yes! He was thinking about IT! Thinking about nothingness of his life! How 12 years of his life were erased from his memory? Thinking if he had a family? Thinking about those incomplete dreams ! Thinking about that voice! Thinking about missing parts of this puzzle! Damn! he was exhausted! Too many questions , But not a single answer!

" Natsume?"

Seeing natsume spacing off, ruka lightly squeezed his shoulder!

"Ruka! I really think that I'm missing out something. Something very IMPORTANT! But whenever I try to remember what it was, I see only the dark!"

Ruka put his index finger on his chin as if deep in thought. After a while he spoke up " You possibly can't do anything about it, so just avoid thinking too hard during nights. After all you, The ideal for NATSUME-RUKA fan club, too need your BEAUTY SLEEP!"

Ruka went out of character while miming one of the fangirls they saw the other day. " Natsuuuuuuuuummmmmmeeeeee saaaaaaaammmmmaaaaaa! You are so KAWAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

He continued with his babbling when - BANG- !

And there he got a huge lump on his head! Natsume crossed his arms in utter annoyance and glared at ruka.

"Either you have hit your head somewhere or did you have those KOKO COOKIES?"

Natsume chuckled at this turn of situation while ruka raised a brow at him.

" KOKO COOKIES? There doesn't exist anything like that!"

Natsume scratched his head in fake confusion.

" Really? But there are scooby snacks! So why not KOKO COOKIES! Afterall both of 'em share the same traits."

Both Ruka and natsume shared knowing glances and laughed in unison when he suddenly Ruka remembered why he was there at the first place?

He turned towards natsume and smirked in a very NATSUME-ish way.

Natsume knew that his best friend was upto something.

"Stop doin' that! You look like Hyena! ... Correction- You look like A SHE Hyena!"

But that didn't affect him, it just widened his smirk into a full blown grin.

"N.A.T.S.U.M.E!"

Natsume just ignored him . Yup! He was Back to NATSUME MODE!

"Hn!"

No matter what it was, He didn't want to hear it!

"Guess what? We are all going to a co-education school this year!"

Natsume snapped, and looked at him as if ruka was out of his mind. No! He was not over reacting! Only guys like him know how embarassing it is when you are stripped almost naked by maneater fangirls. And in a co-ed?

That was a bad idea! VERY BAD INDEED!

"What the heck for?"

Natsume shot back at Ruka Showing his naked fangs.

Ruka started sweating nervously and stammered while speaking.

" N...Narumi...Said ... You need to S...Socialise a B...Bit! After you talked harshly to your fangirls! The paparazzi made such a big fuss about it! And it would be profitable in promotion of our new album too! sooooooooo You know... the whole idea is to improve your public image! That's all!"

Natsume had no answer to it but yet he protested.

" But you saw it! How they almost killed that little boy in that stampede? They were acting like monsters!"

Ruka sighed and slumped down on natsume's king sized bed using his arms as pillars to support himself.

" Natsume! They might be crazy, But they are the ones made us! And I guess , You already know What media is like! Always making money out of nothing. You know you didn't do anything wrong! We know it! But there are millions of people out there who think that you are an ASSHOLE! You can't explain everything to them , now! Can you? ... The choice is your's- Well! Actually! The plans have been already made! So I guess the choice isn't yours anymore!"

Ruka winked at him good naturedly and stood up , further proceeding towards the exit.

"I Am too young to die! Let me live for few more years "

Natsume said in mock annoyance.

"hahaha! You are going out of character Natsume ! Now now! go to sleep and Goodnight !"

"Goodnight Idiot!"

Natsume closed the door after letting ruka out!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey! I am back! My engineering test was like heck. But do I care?_**

**_No!_**

**_So For those who rewiewed, M goin to write a pretty long chapter! Or perhaps longer than the last one! I forget ideas as soon as I have them knocking my brains! So I just post them._**

**_Sorry if they are too short!_**

**_And Thanx to all those who took time to review, I LOVE YA ALL! _**

**_I really do! It boosts my will to write! _**

**_And now I better shut up and write!_**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

Like most of the usual spring days in Gakuen Alice, the queue of the beautiful cherry blossoms was lining the the entire pavement to the entrance of the school.. Very beautiful indeed! Their branches were dancing dreamily to an unheard melody, shedding petals, sprinkling them like pink stardust . The gentle breeze swirled them divinely in air before gracefully landing them on the grey pavement.

Beneath the shower of sakura petals, a manly hand spread its slender and long fingers , feeling their softness brushing upon his skin.

"Isn't it beautiful? "

A tall guy with midnight blue messy hair and a star tattoo under his right eye, smiled warmly at another "GUY" walking with him. While the another "guy" just glared daggers at him, half of his face hidden by a black cap but still tsubasa kept babbling about random things to keep up a conversation.

Tired of his endless rattling The second "GUY" clenched his teeth and increased his pace to get ahead of tsubasa.

But tsubasa got along easily with a goofy grin plastering his face.

"Come on Mikan! I already 't apologised. Didn't I?"

But she just rolled her eyes and looked away in annoyance.

"

And with this she pushed back tsubasa, bringing him to a halt, shutting him up with a life threatening glare.

However tsubasa pouted in mock innocence,

"But it was just a T shirt? A darn plain white T?"

Mikan , who was wearing total boy clothes, sighed as if she was being pushed over limits. She turned to come face to face to the taller guy and pulled him by collar, a habit that never left her.

"CORRECTION: A plain white T until a f*ckin' kusogaki painted it pink!"

She spat at him before putting on a cold face once again and moved ahead.

. But tsubasa stealthily catched up with her. He raised his head up, to look at the sky with his hands inside his pant's,his expressions turned to that of regret all of a sudden. He glanced at her through the corners of his eyes and smiled gentally.

"It was your fault at the first place!"

Mikan shot him a how-the-heck look and rubbed her temples in frustration.

"They sure need you at the asylum. Dude!"

Tsubasa huffed silently and smacked her in the back making her stumble a bit , earning scary looks in response.

"So You really think its funny when everytime I bring my date home, everything's just perfect until you enter the scene and then ! *add stars and hearts in the background* they all go gaga over you. 'OMG! That guy is sooooooooooooooooo hot'! Bleh~~~~~"

Both of them sweatdropped . She just shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care and replied smartly

"You should stop dating bisexuals then!"

Tsubasa stopped in his tracks and gazed intently at her. Midnight blue met hazel. Tsubasa stubbornly didn't move his gaze and just when she thought that tsubasa was getting a bit too serious, He fell on his knees and started crying waterfalls like a kid robbed off his lollypop

,

"Don't' you get it? You are ruling out my chances! You are so damn drop dead gorgeous, so five years from now, you are goin' to marry a PRINCESS and live happily ever after and ME? I can see my self ringing bells at the local temple. Born a virgin and will die a virgin! Say how cool's that? So for god's sake or atleast for your bloody asshole brother, Can you just stop crossdressing?"

Multiple veins popped out on her temple and her eyebrows twitched, her trademark sign for the word ANNOYED.

"You are unbeleivable! ~twitch~ The reason you raped my poor T-shirt?~twitch~ Is that all? ~twitch~ You are a serious pain in the ass you know!"

"~pouts~ B…..But Is it wrong for a brother to wish to see his li'l princess dressed up like barbie!"

Tsubasa was floating in the air dreamily , anime style. *Background: Roses and lilacs*

Mikan's face turned purple and she looked at him in disgust giving him an ARE-YOU-OUT-OF-YOUR-FREAKIN'-MIND? Type Look.

"Barbie? MY ASS! Do you honestly want me to throw up on you , Baka?"

"Hey? What's wrong with a girl dressing up as a girl?"

He crossed his arms against his chest stating matter of factly.

Mikan traced a line on the middle of his chest with her index finger and smirked evilly at him.

"Yeah! You better start wearing Victoria's secrets then!"

Tsubasa couldn't help but blush a thousand shades of red before chanting a chain of curses.

"Yeah! The day you walk the beach in a bikini, I will for sure!"

He felt smug for coming out with an apt reply .His lips stretched into a goofy boyish grin spread from corner to corner , Nothing pissed Mikan more off than this.

"Whatever!"

She ignored him and moved on but tsubasa continued walking quietly besides her smiling smugly. Something was probably cooking inside his puny brain.

Just out of the blue , Tsubasa said something that had her bolt struck for a few seconds.

With his hands intertwined on the back he neared her face and whisphered in her ears

"You make my job easy you know? Fanboys, Saving you from perverts, Spying on you on your dates, beating up Boys sneak peeking at your panties , and etc etc etc! PHEW! That would have been tough if you dressed up like a doll! REALLY tough!"

That was totally unexpected, hence she was left in a daze. She was amazed to know that her brother actually had sister complex when she was nothing like a SISTER!

Fanboys?

For god's sake? She had enough fan girls already!

Perverts?

Well Hello?

Do you have kids?

No!

Good! Mikan will make sure that you don't have any in the future either.

Dates?

What the hell are those now?

Panties?

Whacccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkked... a pest !

No thanks! Boxers are preferable!

Meanwhile Tsubasa stealthily sneaked behind her when she was still in a trance and abruptly snatched off the cap covering her hair.

"BUT STILL…You look better this way! Natsume will fall real bad, Ya know! "

It all happened in a flash. A grinning Tsubasa removing her cap, footsteps coming to an abrupt halt, long brown curls unfolding like flowing river, HER orbs opening wide like saucers and tsubasa still smirking like a hyena!

Mikan stood dumbstruck for minutes , lending him enough time to make an escape and find an emergency exit. Even in those lose fittin clothes, She looked really beautiful with her hair down. In a way, She was just next to perfection itself. Hiding it from the world wasn't easy but that's Mikan sakura for you !

On his way out Tsubasa didnt' notice a pair of orbs getting watery and salty tears threatening to fall down.

He was long gone when mikan held onto a nearby wall unable to balance herself on her shaking legs. Her bangs were hiding her emotions , but they couldn't hide the silvery streams of liquid flowing through her eyes.

On the other hand Tsubasa was on his burning heels as he was expecting the bomb to explode any second. He anticipated a hazardous response in return.

5

4

3

2

1

.

.

.

.

.

.

But nothing came!

Then it hit him. He had hit the sensitive spot. He mentioned him, the reason for all her miseries, her hopes,her wait, her affection and her faithful commitment to a long forgotten promise… everything was related to him somehow.

He mentioned Natsume Hyuuga!

A few water drops fell on his face, he wiped them off his face gentally and looked up at the gray sky, Yes! It was raining. Both inside and outside.

He raised his head in prayer and closed his eyes , feeling the soothing sensation upon his skin. He felt helpless, He wanted to see his only sister get what she deserved! And tears were certainly not on the list.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cheeeesssssssssyyyyyyyyy! Ain't it! But I ran out of ideas! <em>**

**_Oh! BTW! This chapter has the reason why she was crying in the rain in the second chapter! So liked it? Despised it!_**

**_Review!_**

**_Its 4 am in the morning and I spent hours on it!_**

**_Lets see if my hard work pays offfffffff!_**

**_And thanxxxxxxxxx a lllloooooooooottttttttttttt allllllll the reviewerssssss!_**

**_LOVE YA ALLLLLLLL! _**

**_!_**


End file.
